


Promise Me

by TrashFoot



Category: Expedition Unknown (TV), Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Socs, Ehhh the underage label is kinda iffy, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, nothing here really goes farther than a make-out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashFoot/pseuds/TrashFoot
Summary: Greaser!Zak and Soc!Josh have a little date night after school, despite peoples... concerns about Zak. Based off a sentence starter from the Outsiders.





	Promise Me

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence starter is from the tumblr blog, classic-starters. It is: “What’s a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?”

**“What’s a nice, smart kid like you running around with trash like that for?”**

“I don’t know, Mrs. Johansson, but he’s good to me. They all are. I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve it, though.”

“Well, quite frankly me neither, Josh. But all I can say is... be careful, okay? I’ve heard the rumors about boys like him. Those.... those greasers. They’re all sorts of trouble.”

“Don’t worry, I will. I’ve heard the rumors too. My brother probably started some of them. From what I know though, between you and me, not all of them are all that true.” Josh said quietly to his English teacher. She excused him and they said their goodbyes. As Josh closed the heavy door behind him, he noticed a slightly taller form move beside him.

“How’d it go?” A deep voice asked.

“Oh, she warned me all about you, hood.”

“Hood?” They both let out a laugh as they began to walk, heading for the school’s main entrance. “Big talk from the little brother of Mr. Soc himself.”

“Hey, me and my brother aren’t the same guy.”

“Yeah, you definitely aren’t.” Suddenly, as they turned the corner, Josh was pinned up against the cool stone wall. A pair of lips slammed into his, and Josh yelped, quickly pushing him off.

“Zak! No, not here, remember?” He looked down the empty hall as he was unpinned. Through gritted teeth, he continued. “Do you wanna get us caught?!”

“I’m sorry. You know how crazy you make me.”

“I know. C’mon, let’s go to the empty lot then. You can do whatever you want to me there.”

“Nah, it’s still too light out. How ‘bout the movies? We can sit in the way back and make out.” Josh agreed, thankful it was Friday.

“But first I wanna go drop my stuff off at home.” Zak gulped hard, despite trying to keep his face stoic. “Don’t worry, my brother has football practice til 5:30, my dad won’t be home til 6:30, and it’s...” Josh checked his wristwatch, “3:03 now? My mom’ll probably be on the way to the store by now to pick up food for dinner. We'll have the house to ourselves.”

“Well c’mon then!” Zak said, starting to run down the hall towards the double doors that led outside. “Let’s go!”

“Hey! Wait up!” Josh yelled after him.

**—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

“It’s right... here.” Josh pointed out over the roar of the engine. Zak’s black Ford Thunderbird rolled up to the curb in front of a craftsman style home, green with white trim, and potted plants placed all over the porch. As they parked, Josh twisted in his seat, reaching for his backpack in the backseat. Zak sat there, staring down his odometer as his knuckles whitened from how hard they were still grabbing the wheel. Josh looked to him. “You coming?”

“Uhh, yeah.” He said, voice shaky.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“Are you sure your brother isn’t here?”

“D’you see any cars in the driveway?” Zak shook his head no. “Then he’s not here! Now let’s go!” Zak was still clearly hesitant. “Fine. We can make out on my bed.” And with that, the pair was off.

Zak didn’t take much time to admire Josh’s bedroom as they were quick to get things going. Neither knew how much time had passed before they heard a door close and woman call for Josh.

“Joshie! I’m home!” Josh quickly pushed Zak off from on top of him, hearing the shrill, feminine voice.

“I’m in here, mom!”

“You know, there’s some car parked out— oh, hi! Now, just who might you be?”

“This is my friend, Zak.”

“Oh! So  _you’re_  Zak! It’s so nice to finally meet you! Josh has told me so much about you! But, uh— um— Joshie, honey, you never mentioned that he was a— um...”

“A J.D.? A hood? A drape?” Zak filled in for her.

“That’s because that’s not important.” Josh interrupted before anyone could say anything else.

“Well, um, just... make sure he’s out before your father gets home.” She began to walk away, but popped her head back into the door one more time. “Actually, make that before your brother gets home.”

“Wait, mom!” Josh caught her before she left again.

“Yes dear?”

“I was actually wondering, would it be okay with you if I went to the movies with Zak tonight? I may not be home for dinner, though.”

“But it’s pot roast night, dear. I thought that was your favorite.”

“Please!” Josh begged.

“Oh, okay, fine! You know I can’t resist that face!” She said, pinching one of his cheeks. Josh blushed with embarrassment.

“Mom!”

“Sorry, sweetie! You’re just so cute!”

“Mom!”

“Okay, I’ll let you go. Now, be home before your curfew okay. I don’t want you getting into trouble with—“ her eyes darted over to Zak and she quickly changed her tune, “You boys have fun!” Josh looked over at Zak.

“Well, you heard her. Let’s go!” As soon as they left the house and got into the privacy of Zak’s car, Zak had developed a wicked grin on his face. “What?”

“Your mom’s right. You are so cute.” Zak said, pinching his cheek.

“Stop it!” Josh swatted his hand away as he started to blush again.

“Not until you say the magic word!”

“Stop it,  _please_!” Once he heard the word, Zak quickly brought his hand to the keys to start the ignition, but before he did, he let out a moan.

“Mmm, I love it when you beg.”

**—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—x—**

They had settled on some teen beach movie; something boring enough that they knew the theater wouldn’t be too crowded, but something good enough that they wouldn’t mind wasting the money on the tickets. Zak was about to make a move and try and move his hand underneath Josh’s pants waistband, when they had to get off of each other and pretend they’ve been paying attention this whole time no thanks to the usher checking around with his flashlight. Zak just thanked his lucky stars they were the only ones in the back most row of the middle section. Once he had left, the next time they came up for air was when they heard clapping. The lights slowly turned on, and they were both left with an uncomfortable stiffness.

“Should we stay for the credits?” Zak asked. “‘Cause I think I, uh... need to stay for the credits.”

“Oh, yeah, me too.” After a respectable silence, Josh asked, “So... what do you wanna do for dinner?”

“I dunno. Dairy Queen?”

“Sure.” The last of the people left, and the last of the credits rolled. They were both now comfortable enough to get up and leave without the fear of any unsightly bulges in their jeans or pleated pants. They exited the theater in time to see the last of the sunset, deep red melting into a blue green, navy blue, then black.

“It’s beautiful.” Zak commented.

“Reminds me of you.”

“Huh?”

“The blue and the black and the stars, they remind me of your eyes.”

“God, that’s so... so sappy.” Zak told him, chuckling as he opened up the passenger side door for his boy— his friend.

“What?!” He sat down and waited for Zak to run around to his side. “I thought that was a pretty good metaphor or simile or whatever Mrs. Johansson was trying to teach us today!”

“It was! I’m just— I wasn’t expecting the romantic moment. God, when you said that, I just... I just wanted to pounce you right then and there. I still do.”

“Well,” Josh said, looking at Zak flirtatiously now, “why don’t you, stud?” Zak let out a small growl before coming after Josh, laying him out on the front seat as his lips attacked his. One of them let out a moan— they couldn’t tell who— and it wasn’t long before their stiffness came back. Before either of them could do anything about it, Zak broke their kiss.

“W-wait, hold on,” he fished something out of his pocket as Josh traced small lines on the sides of Zak’s hips where the leather jacket had lifted up his shirt enough with it to expose some skin. Finding what he needed, Zak continued. “Would you... wear my promise ring?”

“Y-your...” Josh looked between him and the ring with wide eyes, “yes. Yes, Zak. But how? Without everyone knowing?”

“I can go get a chain. You can wear it around your neck, under your shirt.” Josh suddenly grabbed Zak by his shirt’s collar and kissed him roughly.

**FIN.**


End file.
